


Sing My Song For You

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Gen, Happy, Love, M/M, Presents, Singing, Snow, Song - Freeform, kiss, puppy, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas Eve in the Lester household Dan & Phil with their children :) have a midnight celebration :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing My Song For You

It was December 24th the, night before christmas. In London it had been snowing  
paving everything outside with white lushest snow. 

Street lights flickered onto the roads making light for cars passing by. Also light for  
those who dared to brave the streets of London at night whilst walking. 

The cool night air fogged up the windows on the houses in the streets. It was closing in  
on midnight. You could feel christmas flowing in the air. 

Looking through the window in one of the houses. You could see that it was all  
prepared for christmas.

The Lester household was decorated top to bottom. With purple and blue tinsel  
they had put it around the fire place. Also some of it was taped to the walls. They had a beautiful white  
christmas tree that sat in the corner of the lounge room. 

It was decorated with silver bulbs. With candy canes that hung from the branches. Strings of popcorn were strung,  
around the tree. Than on top sat a sexy gold ghost star.

Looking around the household most eyes. Went straight to the fire place. As it had beautiful  
decorations that around it.

There were 2 stocking hanging with names on them. Emily was the first name to be seen on the stocking.  
You could see that it had been hand threaded.The wool was purple with sparkles intertwined through it.  
The stocking was soft velvet red with gold stars. 

Than next to Emily’s was another stocking with the name Sylvester. It had also been hand  
threaded with blue woo, that also had sparkles through it. But instead of stars on it there was  
Santa stickers on the front. 

But whilst looking around the room you could see. 

A black grand piano that sat next to the window. It was in the lounge room over looking the city. It was truly beautiful and  
on the top of the piano was a little naivety scene with baby Jesus wise man and all.

The house truly captured the spirit of Christmas. But it was rather still in the house while  
looking around at all the different things in the room.

However a noise came from the hallway. As Dan Lester had gotten up that night,  
with his husband Phil. 

They had been holding boxes with presents in them. It had caused Dan to lose his balance  
hitting the wall. 

You see Dan had moved into Phil’s room. Creating Dan’s old bedroom for Emily and Sylvester. The two of them actually  
loved sharing a room, Dan & Phil brought another bed for their room so they could both be in there together.

Phil than spoke worried that they might have woken the kids. 

“Dan shhhh we shouldn’t wake the children. They need there sleep today as its christmas.” It was true it was christmas because it was after  
midnight. Dan just smiled because he had been planing something.

“I’m sorry …. Phil I love you but I must be picking up your clumsiness.”Dan said kissing Phil on the cheek. After Phil just giggled when they both made there way down the hallway.

When the two of them reached the lounge room. Phil looked out of the window and noticed the snow  
falling. London was covered in a blanket of white snow it was a beautiful white christmas. 

“Wow its so perfect I love the snow it’s going to be a amazing day.” Phil said placing the presents underneath the tree after he finished staring out the window.

Dan looked up at Phil after placing his own presents under the tree. Than Dan took a box out  
from behind the tree. It had special things in it they wanted to give the children to fill up their stockings.  
So after that Dan spoke to Phil as the two of them stood looking at the amazingly decorated room.

 

“Yes it will be a perfect day though Philly. I have something I wished to give you now. Please come and sit with me,  
at the piano.” 

Dan said softly to Phil who had no idea what was going on. But Phil was more than willing to go along with it.  
They reached the piano stool so Phil sat down next to Dan. Phil had been wearing PJ’s that had candy canes on the bottom part  
with a green background. Also he wore a white shirt that had santa’s face on it. 

 

After sitting down Phil spoke still worried that the children were going to wake up.

“Are you going to play the piano? Dan….. I’m not complaining. But won’t that wake the children?” You see that had been apart of Dan's plan that the  
children were going to join in. 

“You worry to much love it will be ok remember music is relaxing. This is my christmas present for you. I had a hard time coming up  
with something to give you. I no that you love my piano playing so I wrote this song for you.” 

Dan said with a nervous voice as Phil watched. Dan place his fingers on the black and white keys of the piano. Phil also noticed Dan’s PJ’s were not  
as festive as what Phil had on.

He had a green shirt that had reindeer on it. Also he wore a black pair of pants with red strips down the sides. Phil   
watched as Dan started singing which was truly beautiful. 

“Didn’t no what to get you ordinary just wouldn’t do. But I just found that  
perfect gift for you.”

Dan hands danced along the piano keys. Creating a melodic melody that Phil loved he couldn’t  
help but blush. 

“I hear church bells ringing carollers are singing. Harmony with me now. You are looking,  
so lovely even if the lights go out.”

Now Dan looked directly at Phil who blushed. As Dan’s eyes showed complete love.  
The lights went on in the lounge room as both of them. Had completely forgotten to turn them on. 

Two children came running in the room a little girl who was 5 years old. Who had short brown hair that went past her shoulders. Her name  
was Emily. She looked like the girl who played Matilda who real life name was Mara Wilson.  
The little girl was wearing a pyjama top that was purple. It also had stockings printed on it. She wore a blue pair of PJ bottoms with stars on them.

Sylvester the other child had short dark hair like Phil. He had brown eyes and wore a white shirt that had a robot on it. The robot had Santa’s hat on its head.  
He also wore a black pair of pyjama bottom’s that had christmas trees on them. The two children gathered around the piano with there parents.

Dan cued both of them in to start singing. As Phil was just amazed because it sounded so stunning. 

“We’ve got mistletoe and firelight on this cold December night. The snow outside will set the mood  
as I sing my song for you.”

Phil watched as the children were singing. They moved to stand beside Phil as Dan went on playing.  
It was like 1:00am in the morning. And they were all singing as Phil looked out the window to the snow falling.

They all sang the song together. As Phil teared up in the joy of the moment. This was truly the best  
christmas ever. 

“We’ve got mistletoe and firelight on this cold December night. The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song."

The children had stop singing and watched as Dan turned to Phil an sung. “As I sing my song sing my song………... for you.”

Sylvester and Emily hugged their parents. As Dan & Phil stood up from the piano to make it easier. After they hugged they all stood at the  
window and watch the snow fall outside. 

“Thank you Dan I loved my present/ I’ll be back I just have get my present for you.” Phil said kissing Dan on the cheek. As Phil left them watching the snow when he went to his bedroom. 

It was a few moments later and Phil. Had returned carrying a big green box with a bow on it. He placed the box on the piano stool than turned to Dan.

“Well what are you waiting for? Merry Christmas I love you…. so much Dan.” Phil said moving the children to his side holding their hands. Dan moved to the  
present and opened the lid and he instantly let out a gasp in shock. 

“OMG Phil no way a puppy…... a Shiba Inu I love you Phil. This is the best christmas present ever.” Phil couldn’t of been happier to see the look on Dan’s face not to mention the children’s face.

“Daddy we really have a puppy that’s so cool.” Emily said in a cute little voice. As she went to pat the dog that Dan held in his arms.

“Yes sweetie but it’s really Dan’s puppy. But I think also it’s for all of us. What are you going to call it Dan?” Phil said looking at the cute like puppy in  
Dan’s arms. 

“I’m not sure what to name it… and of course it’s for all of us. Actually why don't we call the puppy Dil Lester.” The children seem to like that and clapped their hands. The puppy licked Dan face making all of them laugh it was truly a perfect moment. 

“This indeed is the perfect christmas. Come on kids we should get some extra sleep. Than you’ll be able to open your presents sooner.” Phil said as he yawned he was still tired. 

“Yes that’s a really good idea than we can all play with Dil tomorrow.” Dan said as Emily and Sylvester hugged their parents. Whilst giggling down the hallway to their room.

Than Dan & Phil were left in the lounge room. Looking at each other and the puppy in Dan’s arms.

“Who would of thought that two you tubers/radio hosts could get to were we are today. I love you Phil Lester with all my heart and soul Merry Christmas.” 

Phil wiped some of his tears away as he pulled Dan close to him. Then he kissed Dan on the lips. As the puppy joined in jumping up and kissing them to.

“I love you to Dan Howell along with this little puppy to. Thank you for my song it was truly amazing like you.” 

The two of them held hands as Dan held the puppy with his other arm. They walked back down the hallway to their bedroom switching off  
the lights as they went.

Phil’s thoughts were of the song that Dan and the children had sung for him.

The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this it means the world to me. I worked really hard on this one kudos and comments welcomed. :)


End file.
